Even Pesky Little Brothers Have Their Uses
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Mycroft stands by the window one snowy December evening, thinking about the unexpected turn his life has taken with Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade when he came over to complain about his younger brother... Alternate Universe, M, Yaoi, Mystrade


_This is the revised and expanded version.  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Sgt. Sally Donovan or Inspector Gregory Lestrade; they belong to the late Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the BBC, Rupert Graves, Vinette Robinson and Mark Gattis. The plot, however, is mine. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mycroft stands by the window, thinking about the unexpected turn his life has taken with Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade when he came over to complain about his younger brother..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My first Mystrade fic! :)

I've only recently gotten into this ship-about two weeks ago now-so I'm rather nervous, though excited about going into a new venue, writing for them! I also must thank RedPassion's amazing Mystrade video, _For you-Mycroft + Lestrade [Mystrade Teen AU]_ for being the catalyst for my really beginning to like this ship! My interest had been piqued before this in Mystrade-I ship John x Sherlock-but RedPassion's video really put it over the top and I dove headfirst right into it! :) THANKS!

I had intended this piece to be a tragedy/angst type of fic-which is my specialty and the majority of fanfiction that I usually write as those who have read my _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ pieces are aware of-but I suppose the boys, in cahoots with my _very_ _odd_ Muses, had other ideas! The result is this piece!

I hope that you enjoy this little fic. Comments and suggestions are definitely welcome and appreciated, particularly from the more experienced in this ship than I am! I probably have made quite a few mistakes and they're probably OOC, too, so any direction that might be needed will be also appreciated and very welcome, as well! [I'm really a romantic at heart and this always shows up in my writing.] I'll probably make some changes over the next while-always room for improvement! :)

They haven't met yet onscreen although I hope they do one day. :) In this story, I have them meet at New Scotland Yard when Mycroft is there to discuss some official business with the Deputy Commissioner three years earlier and they have met occasionally since then. Also, I've called Mycroft the "Great Manipulator" which, so far as I know, isn't the appellation he's referred to as; I've heard him called "The Ice Man" although I think that the "Great Manipulator" suits him. :)

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

**Thanks** also to my beta, Pearls1990, for her wonderful insights, comments, research into voices and suggestions! I really appreciate it! :)

I would also like to thank the following for their wonderful videos on YouTube that, after watching them over-and over and over-the course of an afternoon, provided the inspiration for this fic: RedPassion, duchesscloverly, Amy Rickman, MOP191992, selinabln and solrosans. I would also like to thank the artists on dA that I have for their wonderfully amazing Mystrade art and I hope that you all will continue to produce more!

Mycroft's memory of what happened between himself and Lestrade is in italics.

Rated M, Mycroft x Lestrade, male/male relationships, Alternate Universe, Romance, yaoi

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_December 15th  
10 P.M._

Mycroft stood by the second floor foyer window of his home in silence, the rich ruby red of his dressing gown providing an interesting colour contrast as he watched the snow fall gently to the ground, a soft layer of white sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight on the sidewalk below. The fingers of his right hand rested lightly on the windowsill while, in the other, he held a snifter of brandy, the amber liquid dark in the dim overhead light.

He stood by here often whenever he had some kind of problem to contemplate or he just wanted to mull something over; in his notable experience, introspection usually provided guidance although he found, more often than not as of late, that his wandering thoughts were turning more and more to Detective Inspector Lestrade. While this wasn't troubling to him-far from it, truth be told-he did wonder what it was about the good detective inspector that he found so damnably... _fascinating_.

He closed his eyes, his fingers ghosting softly over his lips. _And attractive, as well._

He knew that his brother and Lestrade had had somewhat of a contentious relationship-and _that_ was putting it mildly, to say the least-but, deep down, he knew that the two men _did_ care about and respect the other. He had sensed this the very first time that he met Detective Inspector Lestrade at New Scotland Yard on some official business with the Deputy Commissioner three years earlier. Sherlock had been there as well that day and had introduced them before proceeding to tell Lestrade what he and John had found out about a suspect in a case that they were currently working jointly on.

Mycroft had been very impressed with the good detective inspector when they met, noting his manner, demeanor and professional air and the firm, yet subtle, grip of his hand as he shook it. Even though they frequently butted heads many times in the past, he knew that Lestrade trusted his brother implicitly, a respect that had been, as he understood it, hard won.

_Sherlock has always been like that,_ he thought with amusement, a low chuckle rumbling deep in his throat. _He's a pain in the neck but people trust him, as they should._ He grinned wolfishly. _I know that Lestrade certainly does although his methods at times leave something to be desired but I suppose that one can't quibble about the results._

He gave his head a slight shake, bringing back his wandering thoughts back to the encounter he'd had with Lestrade. It had, he admitted, been a very... _pleasurable_... excursion with the good detective inspector that he found to be both quite surprising but irresistible at the same time. Surprising because he found that he was _quite_ attracted to the handsome Yarder and irresistible because he simply couldn't pass up the opportunity when it had presented itself.

A slight smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he remembered what had happened three weeks earlier when Lestrade had come to see him at his office, in essence, to complain about Sherlock. Again. They had met intermittently over the years after their introduction and it pleased Mycroft that Lestrade felt comfortable enough to come to his office even if it was to gripe about his younger brother. It never failed to amuse him how his brother could get on Lestrade's nerves so often and yet be trusted by him, particularly since Sgt. Sally Donovan certainly made no secret of her obvious loathing of him.

He took a deep breath as he remembered the shocked look on Lestrade's face that quickly turned into something else as he stepped forward and took him into his arms, pulling him close and pressing his mouth hard against his. Lestrade's eyes had popped open, his body stiffening at the unexpected assault, muffled exclamations of surprise buzzing pleasantly against Mycroft's lips.

He _wasn't_ exactly certain what had prompted him to do that in the first place but he _hadn't_ been unhappy with the ultimate result.

_I never knew Gregory was such a passionate and delectable man... _He smiled as he took another sip of brandy, enjoying its smooth taste as it slid pleasantly down his throat. _He certainly doesn't give that impression outwardly so_ _I guess we both learned something about not judging by appearances._

There hadn't been any gentleness in the kiss at all, he noted with wry amusement, at least not at first. Mycroft was firmly in control and took what he'd long wanted from Lestrade; much to his surprise, but evident delight as well, after the initial shock of his advance had worn off Lestrade soon responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back just as hard, if not more so.

From there, Mycroft had proceeded to nudge him over to the couch by the window, their lips still glued together and working hard against each other. Lestrade had gone happily, eagerly, even, and tossing their clothes aside, tumbled on to the couch, losing themselves in each other...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Touching, tasting, stroking, feeling that wonderful skin underneath his greedy, questing hands, Lestrade was moaning under Mycroft's soft touch; his body was hot, his skin deliciously wet and slick with sweat, the silver in his salt-and-pepper hair glistening in the soft fluorescent light above their heads._

_His fingers touched every part of Lestrade's slim, well chiseled body that he could reach, his heart beating faster as the man underneath him moaned in pleasure, spurring him on with animal cries and nips. In their heated rolling about, Mycroft ended up on top of Lestrade's back but that suited his purpose all the better; he'd teased the inspector until he was literally begging him to take him and, on this, Mycroft eagerly obliged._

_When they had joined together at last, it was pure heaven, their hot, sweaty bodies scraping together as they drove each other on. Mycroft grabbed on to the leather covered arm of the couch to enable him to penetrate him more deeply until, with loud, gutteral screams, the men came together, Mycroft collapsing on top of Lestrade's back, both men breathing heavily._

"_Bloody... hell..._" _he heard Lestrade murmur after some moments of silence and he couldn't help chuckling at the chagrined surprise in the Detective Inspector's voice as he slid out of him, moaning softly as Mycroft planted a delicate kiss on the back of his neck._

"_I trust that your issues with my brother have been..._ resolved, _shall we say?_" _Mycroft asked in a mock teasing tone, his hands beginning their tender explorations once again._

"_Oh, god, yes..._" _Lestrade moaned in reply, his breath hitching, the fingers of his right hand opening and closing convulsively._

"_Good._" _Mycroft reached under Lestrade's arms and, with an exclamation of surprise from his startled partner, pulled him onto his knees, and then up, pressing his back against his chest and biting him hard on the back of the neck. He thrilled to the prompt response of the inspector's overheated, and lusty, body._ "_Because," he continued, whispering into Lestrade's ear, licking the outside shell while the inspector moaned and shivered, his head lolling haltingly from side to side, his eyes closed, "I have a _much _better idea of what I would like to be doing now other than talking about my younger brother..._"

_Lestrade stiffened as Mycroft pushed into him once again, screaming in animalistic pleasure. He leaned back against him, lifting his arms to reach behind him, his hands curving around Mycroft's sides, holding him as they made wild, passionate love until the early morning hours._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mycroft grinned at the memory as he finished what was left of the brandy. _I wonder what the cleaning staff thought of the disarray in my office later on that day for its daily cleaning. _He chuckled._ I would have liked to have heard the conversation that followed once they'd come in!_

Mycroft had enjoyed himself immensely and, to his relief, so had Lestrade. They got together every chance they could away from their various duties, admittedly not as much as either of them would have liked; when one was a police officer and the other a British bureaucrat, more often than not both men were very busy with work. Regardless, you had to deal with the hand that you had been dealt and they made the most of their intermittent opportunities.

His thoughts were interrupted by coarse fingertips sliding seductively over bare skin that wasn't covered by the dressing gown and he half turned to see Lestrade standing there behind him, clad only in pajama bottoms. Mycroft's bluish-grey eyes darted appreciatively over his partner's bare chest as Lestrade leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips that he immediately returned, equally soft and tender.

"You're awake, I see."

Lestrade nodded, stepping closer to him, his arms slowly sliding around his waist, nuzzling the back of Mycroft's neck with the tip of his nose.

"Good evening." Lestrade hummed contentedly as he planted a wet kiss on his jawbone. "You weren't there when I woke up so I came out to see where you were." His gravelly, tenor voice was thick with amusement. "What are you doing out here?"

Mycroft turned to look out the window once more, the softly falling snow beginning to accumulate on the window frame outside, setting the now empty snifter down on the table near the window with a soft click.

"I was thinking," he said at last after a few moments of silence, thrilling in the closeness of Lestrade's body, his hands slowly coming up to cover his and squeezing gently.

"About...?"

"Things," he said noncommittally and with perfect truth which surprised him a little. He had been called the "Great Manipulator" more than once in the past and he reflected on the curious thought of how good it felt to be open and honest, without having any hidden meaning, for a change.

_Gregory is rubbing off on me..._

He could feel Lestrade's lips curve into an amused smile against the back of his neck and he shivered slightly.

"I would rather that you think of _me_." Lestrade's voice was teasing, his breath hot on his ear, using his teeth to tug aside the collar of his dressing gown and gently nibbling his exposed collarbone with sharp, little bites. "And _what_ we could be doing right now..."

Releasing his hands, Mycroft turned around to face him, a mischievous grin spreading over his face as he tilted his head to the right.

"And _what_, my dear Detective Inspector, did you have in mind?"

Lestrade smiled as he leaned forward, capturing Mycroft's mouth in a kiss so passionate that he felt weak in the knees.

"Come and see," was all that Lestrade said as his fingers slid down his arms, catching his hands in his own and pulling him toward the bedroom, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief and passion.

Mycroft willingly followed his lover's lead, thrilling to Lestrade's rough, quick kisses. He couldn't help but to admire the way Lestrade's hands were deftly removing his dressing gown as quickly as he could without ripping it off of him until, at last, he touched bare skin. He quickly removed his pajama bottoms, tossing them aside where they landed beside the discarded dressing gown before turning his attention back to Mycroft.

He traced patterns on Mycroft's heated flesh, delighting in the way that his body responded, soft moans bubbling from between his tightly pressed lips. Lestrade's lips teased his with short, sharp kisses until he pressed them against his hungrily, forcing open his mouth, raw, animal passion taking over as he kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Lestrade whispered huskily when they parted briefly, turning Mycroft around and pushing him onto his back on the bed, following to lie on top of him.

"I love you, too," was all that he had time to hoarsely reply before Lestrade pressed his mouth hard against his once again, his tongue pushing past his lips to twine with his own that he eagerly encouraged.

_I_ do _like the way you think, Inspector,_ he reflected with amusement, _and it seems that younger brothers _can_ be quite useful, after all..._

That was the last coherent thought he had before everything was swept away as they joined together in a timeless dance, their bodies and hearts entwining as they soared to the heights of pleasure.

The snow continued to fall outside throughout that long night.

**~Fin~**


End file.
